The daily life of the Heiwajima family
by best story writer in the world
Summary: Read to find out how Shizuo and Izaya's lives change with just two of there own blood children in the start of there family. See the journey's that they go through. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Shizuo and Izaya started dating after high school. A year after that Izaya's assistant wanted to get revenge on him for setting her screen saver of her brother and his girlfriend kissing. She grew furious and decided to get her revenge when he wouldn't expect it. She paid a secret scientist (not Shinra) to inject a strange liquid into his coffee. Izaya had no idea but ignored the strange taste and continued on with his day.

After work he did his usual being chased by Shizuo all the way to Shizuo's apartment and then they would have there daily fuck. A week after Izaya grew sick but decided to brush it off thinking it was just a stomach bug, but he was wrong. A couple of weeks later he grew sick of being sick so he went to Shizuo's house complaining about not wanting to spend his money on a hospital bill. Shizuo took Izaya to Shinra hoping that his underground doctor could find out what was wrong with his boyfriend. Shinra did a small blood test and a piss in a cup then told them to wait a few days. During those few days Shizuo decided to try to make Izaya "feel better".

Shinra started to get weird answers thinking that they were wrong but still wanted to find out if his suspicions were right. Shinra called up Shizuo and Izaya telling them to come back to his office now. Shizuo and Izaya both got there in a hurry wanting to get there news on what was happening. Shinra did a small ultrasound trying to find his source. He nearly fainted but then shook it off with a giant grin.

Shinra told the couple that they were expecting. Shizuo was to shocked to know what was happening. Izaya grew confused then sad then angry. He didn't know if he should be mad that his boyfriend laid a human feces inside of him or the fact that his body can with carry. The couple thanked the doctor and left the small apartment office. The couple parted ways and had a struggle to get home.

When each one got home Shizuo broke into a rage fit of confusion. He was mad that he did this to his boyfriend and was mad at himself for not using a condom. He was confused as to how it happened. Men can't get pregnant, how did Izaya get pregnant? How or what will happen now? Nothing will be the same now.

Izaya was going through something similar. He was stress typing. He started to overlook what could and couldn't happen to his body. Sadly Izaya couldn't find anything that could help him. There was only articles about a strange man that got pregnant. Nothing on how to take care of it or abort it.

Both Shizuo and Izaya had no clue what to do right now. Both sighing and calling it a night they both slept in separate beds in separate apartments. Later on as the months grew on Shizuo and Izaya began to accept it. Shinra told the couple that they can't abort or it will kill Izaya. Izaya and Shizuo both decided to keep there unborn child.

Shizuo bought a large three bedroom 2 bath apartment for them. Izaya and Shizuo were ecstatic when they found out it was a girl. They set up her room next to theres and got on with there lives. When there daughter came they named her Psyche and gave her Izaya's last name. Psyche was the light of the couple's life. She brought them happiness that they never thought that they had.

When Psyche turned one Izaya found out that he was expecting again with Shizuo and his second child. The couple hoped for a boy but slightly hoped for a girl to even out there family. Psyche was even happier when she found out she won't be alone anymore. Both Shizuo and Izaya found out it was a boy this time. It seemed like the months flew by fast, they used the guest room as there sons room.

They named there son Hibaya and once again with Izaya's last name. Psyche loved being an older sister.

Now….

 _ **KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! IDK if that catch phrase reminds you of something but I will tell you anyways. Yes I am the not famous and not popular on wattpad username is keil-san. I write big time anorexia and coma along with the prequel coma before on my wattpad account. I decided that I wanted to make more fanfictions and put them in the correct spot. So yeah and that also means that my regular not fanfictions will go on wattpad. Follow me here and on wattpad and I will post another chapter soon.. maybe i'm still new to posting stuff on so in a while I will have to get used to fanfiction lol.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter… comment if you know who I am from wattpad so I know that I am known on wattpad. please. lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Shizuo's pov**

I walked into my apartment after work cracking my back as I opened the door. I saw Hibaya in his baby walker. He looked up at me smiling as he tried to make his way to me. He is slightly smaller than Psyche was as baby so his feet can't touch the floor on that just yet. I smiled cooing at him as picked him up.

"Where's daddy and sissy?" I asked knowing that he probably won't answer.

Hibaya smiled and pointed upstairs where I heard Psyche's giggle/screech. I sighed and walked up stairs and saw the bathroom door open. I looked in and saw that Izaya and Psyche were facing the bathtub. I knocked on the door frame catching their attention. They both looked behind them and then Izaya quickly closed the shower curtain.

"What did you get now?" I asked repositioning Hibaya on my hip.

"Why do you suddenly expect me to suddenly have or gotten something?" Izaya said turning around quickly.

"Because you turned around really fast and closed the curtain also I hear something behind it. Now who is behind the curtain and we are not keeping it." I said.

Izaya sighed and opened the curtain to reveal an adult fox sitting in the tub covered in bubbles. It turned its head towards me and stood up not leaving the tub.

"Why a fox?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Because Psyche found her and she is well mannered and full trained and she just went through something really tramatic and I want to keep her because she needs a nice family. Please Shizuo can we please keep her!?" Izaya begged pushing up against my chest his teeth gazing my neck.

I groaned and pushed him away staring at the fox. She stared back at me with a weird fox look. I glared and turned to Izaya and Psyche. They both had on puppy dog faces. I nodded then they both hugged me pushing me into the bathtub getting drenched in the water. The fox licked my cheek but stayed the way she was.

"So what's her name?" I asked looking towards Izaya.

"Psyche named her already. Psyche tell daddy what you named her." Izaya said looking at her.

"Him!" Psyche said pointing to the fox.

"You told me the fox was a girl." I said looking towards Izaya.

"She is a girl, The fox's name is him." Iaya smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got up getting out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and placed it on my head drying myself of the water. I then walked out and into our room changing. Izaya then walked in a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I sighed turning around facing him.

"So we have a pet fox named him for now?" I smiled.

"She wanted a pet and you know I don't like dogs, and cats shed to much. They also scratch to much. I don't want any pets hurting our two children." Izaya smiled.

"I guess it's good thing. But that also means that we have another person to feed in this house." I groaned and laid on our bed.

"Stop being a baby. The kids are easy to take care of so having a pet should be easy too. Also she knows her way home so you could take her on a walk to your work and she will walk back home by herself." Izaya smiled.

"Yeah but we would have to get her chipped and a collar and then we a leash and bed a food and ugh too much stuff for one pet. I feel like we're preparing for another baby. Which we won't have right?" I stood up eyes wide.

Izaya smiled and nodded.

"No more babies. I am done with being pregnant and missing work. Also I don't like the feeling of having to eat gross shit and you having to complain all the damn time." Izaya glared.

I smirked and kissed his cheek in a loving way.

 _ **KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes that is the next chapter or should I say the first chapter? Idk anyways Izaya Orihara and Shizuo both have children together. They are not married they just are dating and have a one year old daughter and a 5 month old son.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter… How should Shizuo and Izaya handle things with a fox in the house now? LIke what should their perspective be now?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Izaya's pov**

I smiled placing my head on Shizuo's shoulder as he slept. I looked on his chest to see our 1 year old daughter sleeping. I looked down at mine and see our 5 month old son sleeping. It nap time for them. I didn't feel like having to do the struggle of putting them both in their separate beds and then having to read a story to them.

I remember when we first had Psyche. She would never want to leave any of us. It was sort of annoying but cute at the same time. She wouldn't even sleep in her own bed. Everytime we tried to put her to bed she would start screaming and crying like we were hurting her.

 _Flashback_

Shizuo and I walked into our apartment exhausted. We just got back from Shinra's I had to have a c-section by him to deliver Psyche. We stayed there for a few days to get used to everything and for my stitches to heal. Now we are home, Shizuo holding Psyche in her carrier while I hold the baby bag. As we headed up stair and into our room Shizuo and I both collapsed on our bed.

We both looked down at the end of the bed to see Psyche laying peacefully in her carrier. I sighed and layed my head on Shizuo's chest trying to fall asleep but also not to fall asleep.

"You can go to sleep. I'll watch her." Shizuo said wrapping his arm around me rubbing my back soothing to sleep.

"Mmm thanks." I mumbled kissing his chest and closing my eyes drifting into my darkness of sleep.

I suddenly woke up to Psyche crying then it stopped. I noticed that Shizuo was gone from his spot. I got up then Shizuo walked in with Psyche in his arms. He took his spot back but with Psyche on his chest now.

"She's not in her crib?" I asked.

"I tried but she started crying and wouldn't till I took her out. She probably isn't used to it yet." Shizuo said.

"That's okay I don't mind if she sleeps with us. One more make the bed warmer." I yawned going back to my sleep.

It was 4 weeks later and Psyche still never stayed in her bed. She would cry no matter what. Even nap time when we placed her in her crib she would freak out. So Shizuo went back to work after a week then I went back after 3 weeks. I just did most of it at home for now. It was so hard!

She needed so much attention! I needed to pay attention to work and then I needed to pay attention to her and then work again then her again. Then nap time came and when I put her in her crib she literally freaked out. I thought that she was having a seizure at first. Till I took her out then she was fine. So I got her rocker and placed it next to my desk where I continued to work while lightly pushing the rocker with my foot. It made things a lot easier since she fell asleep and I got finished before Shizuo got home.

I then spent my day with her and not stressing about work since I finished it early. Shizuo got home at his usual time. Just ready for dinner then a show and then the three of us go to bed with Psyche sleeping on his chest, I having my head on Shizuo's shoulder then it was lights out.

 _End of flashback._

I smiled getting out of my daze staring at them. Psyche has changed a lot since then. She now sort of perfectly sleeps in her own bed. She does sometimes want to sleep with us just for fun or if she's too cold. I wouldn't change a thing about that.

 _ **KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes its me again! lol Anyways This is the next chapter! Idk what to say right now. I mean everything in the story is going as planned as I planned it. So let's just skip to…**_

 _ **Question of the chapter… Should I show more about Shizuo and Izaya or make more moments and flashbacks of the two kids?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shizuo's pov**

Walking into my apartment as usual I was greeted by "him" the female fox. She smiled at me then sat down and gave me a little bow as if I was a king and she was a maid or something. I groaned hating when she does this, but I know that she only does this because she is grateful for us keeping her. I sighed patting her head then heading upstairs and going into my room. The close on our bed was spread out telling me that Izaya will most likely be home later than usual because he had another meeting.

I picked up the clothes and looked at the time. Good I get a four hour nap before I have to pick up Psyche and Hibaya. They go to Izaya's sisters place during the day since they don't exactly have a job yet. They are still in highschool but there grades are so good that they can just skip a whole week from school. I am usually home before Izaya and then Izaya comes home and then he picks them up.

I took my shirt off and pants going under the covers and closing my eyes falling asleep. I woke up to Izaya shaking me. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:32! What the fuck! Did I really sleep that long!? I slowly looked at Izaya to see him giving me his best glare. If looks could kill I think I would be dead right now.

"Izaya I can explain." I said slowly.

"Explain what? That you decided to come home when and not pick up the kids? You know that you should be doing that when I can't! You know my sisters can't watch them both longer than that they have to go to night school." Izaya said.

"I know I just got home and I was really tired so I thought that if I had a small nap I would wake up and pick them up. I'm really sorry I totally forgot. I lost track of time when I fell asleep." I said.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you didn't hear your phone ringing 20 fucking times!" Izaya yelled.

I leaned away grabbing my phone seeing that I had 10 missed calls from both his sisters and 20 from Izaya. I winced knowing that I was screwed really bad. I decided that not looking at him was probably not the best option but I did it anyways. Then I was pushed off of our bed and onto the floor. I got up once Izaya left our room.

I sighed getting up also leaving our room. I heard Izaya talking to Psyche so I peeked into her room. Psyche was in her bed staring contently at Izaya as he read her another story from her small shelf of books. I then made a mental note to get more since she's running out. Izaya finished then got up picking Hibaya up with him.

I quickly ran back to our room and peeked out the door to see Izaya take Hibaya to his room, across from ours. I got out and looked in his room. Izaya rocking him slightly then placing him in his crib. I sighed watching as he stared down at him. He then turned on his baby monitor and put the little play mobile that hung above him.

I walked back to our room and layed in bed waiting for Izaya. Soon he came back in heading straight to our bathroom attached to our room. I heard the shower running but decided against it on getting up and joining him. We usually take our showers together, saves water. I sighed laying in bed then our bedroom door opened and "him" came in.

She walked around the bed then sat down staring at me for a moment then bowing royally. I rolled my eyes and nodded for her to leave. It's like her thing, she checks on the kids to make sure they are asleep then comes in our room and informs me that they are asleep. It gets so annoying on how she sees us as kings. Him then walked out of the room back to hallway and and stayed there.

She's like a guard dog, she protects the kids and makes sure they are okay then goes to us and then leaves. It's sort of cute but weird. Izaya then walked back out of the bathroom fully dressed and laid in bed facing the opposite of me. I sighed and rolled away having my back faced with his back. Then a sleepless night we had.

 _ **KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Another chapter another couple. This was a moment when Shizuo made a mistake but he fixed it in the morning, ;) if you know what I mean. lol Anyways I haven't gotten any comments and I don't think I should expect them since I don't even get any on instagram.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter… On the next chapter should It be about the kids or another Izaya pov?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Izaya's pov**

Shizuo and I were both at the store shopping. The shopping cart in front of me with Hibaya in the small baby seat not even paying attention to the presents that we are getting. He was so engrossed in his bottle and cheerios. Shizuo and I both had brought Psyche to Shinra's apartment because we knew that she can't sit still in her seat.

"Don't you think that we should get everyone something they already have? It would be easier and it would probably be better. They already have it so they might give it back to us and we can return it and get money out of it." Shizuo suggested.

I rolled my eyes chuckling softly. I turned into the electronics aisle and started looking through the phones and tablets. Wondering which one to get. I mean my sisters don't have a tablet yet but do they really need one? They already have a phone and they can download as many games as they want on there. They also have a computer where they just play games and watch youtube and tv on it all the time.

"If you're wondering what to get your sisters for christmas I already handled that. I wrapped it up and put our names on it already. So all we need to get it your mom, your, dad, Shinra, Celty, and Ceres." Shizuo informed.

 _ **(All of you wondering who Ceres is. She is Shinra and Celty's daughter that I made up.)**_

"Well what the fuck do you expect me to get a 2 year old that litterly just watches her father do surgery on people?" I growled.

"Get her a movie about surgery but it would have to be really graphic since she sees the most graphic things at her house anyways." Shizuo shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a small camera and placed it in the cart then checked off Ceres on the list of people to get presents for. I then walked into the clothes area and got my mother a sweater along with my dad I got him a pool stick. He has a giant pool in his backyard yet he doesn't go in it because he never got a pool stick to clean it. I checked them off and continued on throughout the store.

I sighed leaning against the cart panting. This is too hard. I have no idea what to get Shinra and Celty. Celty already has a helmet and a dress and almost everything that she needs. Shinra has everything he wanted already ugh!

I want to get him the best christmas present! I groaned and stood up staring at Hibaya he looked like he was about to pass out any minute. I heard something fall in the cart. I looked up and saw that Shizuo placed two boxes in the cart. I stared at him confused for a minute.

"Shinra is getting a life size scalpel that he can set up in his patient's room, Celty is getting a new phone since hers is broken because she ran over it when she was on a mission.

 _ **KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes another chapter but it is a christmas chapter! Yay! I had to do this in under 30 minutes so sorry if its sloppy I wanted to get it done before 12:00 so not question of the chapter this time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shizuo's pov**

It's new years tonight! I can't wait. I was planning on proposing to Izaya when the time is up. He will most likely say yes. He should, I mean we have two kids together. He rejected my last proposal when I did it. I kind of understand why, he was tired and nervous and stressed at the same time, also it wasn't romantic at all.

 _Flashback…_

Izaya just walked back into our room after taking care of Psyche. She was just a baby so yeah also he just put her down for her nap. Most likely she will sleep fully in her own bed for once. I quickly went into my night stand dresser and pulled out the black box. I turned around and Izaya's back was facing me.

I wrapped one of my arms around his waist pulling him in bed with me. Izaya sighed and yawned snuggling up to me. I smiled and pulled the black box up showing him it. He barely noticed it because his eyes were half shut. I snuggled my face into his neck.

I tried to think of something to say but couldn't get anything. I grew self conscious and was about to give up and not purpose. Izaya then broke our silence and grabbed my arm. He stared at the box for a minute then looked to me. I looked away not want to know his expression.

"Shizuo what is that?" Izaya asked.

I gulped and mumbled inaudibly.

"I didn't hear you. Come again?" Izaya asked.

"It was a ring. A proposing ring." I said.

"What happened to it?" Izaya questioned on.

"Nothing." I said looking to him.

"But you said it was, as in it used to be but it isn't any more." Izaya said.

"Nothing happened to it okay. I was going to purpose but I don't know exactly how so I was going to do it this way." I mumbled blushing.

"Aww. Shizuo. That's so sweet, but I won't accept it." Izaya smiled kissing my cheek then getting up after hearing Psyche's cries for us.

I stayed in bed stunned.

 _End of flashback_

I was so hoping that he wouldn't reject me this time. This would be the second time that I am proposing to him and I really want him to say yes this time. I made sure that I have everything set up this time. The time, the words, the people around. All set up for this perfect moment.

 **Izaya's pov**

I walked into the apartment after coming back from the store. I quickly placed HIbaya in his walker and started putting the food away while quickly glancing at Hibaya. I then finished that and walked upstairs into mine and Shizuo's room. I started looking for what I was supposed to be looking for, my fucking files! Shizuo once again misplaced them when I asked him over the phone to read them to me.

I started looking through my night stand and then gave up on that after taking everything out. I then turned to his and opened his. I came to a halt when I saw a familiar black box. I sighed and opened it. It was a different ring than the one Shizuo gave me last year. It was prettier and colorful.

I sighed and searched his night stand for the files again trying to get the ring out of my mind. I really do love Shizuo but I just don't see marriage in our lives yet. He moves to fast, we just had a another baby. I would like to wait till all or at least the youngest one is at least talking a little bit. Shizuo just moves to fast for my liking.

I finally found my files but it wasn't in his nightstand it was in our closet. We share the closet since we don't have that much clothes since we are finished growing. I looked up at the top shelf finding it lying there. I quickly grabbed it then heard the small cries of Hibaya. I quickly grabbed it then bolted downstairs finding Hibaya at the bottom of them holding his arms out to me.

I smiled picking him up but then lost the smile once I smelled him. Ugh I hate it when Shizuo isn't here before me. He usually changes Hibaya's diaper before me i'm the one to change it before he goes to bed. I picked him up and walked to his room placing him on his changing table and changing his soiled diaper. I grimaced as I found out he didn't need to pee but the opposite.

I looked away and quickly tried to change him fast. Once that was done I placed him back downstairs and answered the now ringing phone. I quickly said a small hello as I placed Hibaya in his walker.

"Hey Izaya is Shinra sorry I didn't call you mobile I forgot the number and i'm using a pay phone also I got a question I was wondering if I could take another small blood test of the kids please? I was looking it over today then I took them to another lab and the lab machine exploded making the glass containers break also." Shinra explained.

"Sure where do you want to meet? and what time because I can't do it right now I have to look over files and Psyche is sleeping." I said going upstairs into Psyche's room.

I saw her on her bed sleeping cuddling her stuffed microphone.

"Yeah uh how about tomorrow?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah after my shift at work is fine. You know my schedule?" I asked.

"Yes as always I know everything." Shinra laughed.

"Great see you tomorrow." I said hanging up.

 **Shizuo's pov**

 **(New years eve)**

I walked down the street with the box and the ring in my back pocket. I walked to my apartment complex. I found Izaya already home because his car was in the parking lot. I walked into our apartment and saw that he was on his computer typing away. I walked behind him wrapping my arms around his back and lightly kissing his neck.

"Was your job stressful to the point that you want to have sex with me again? Or are you just being weird and loving?" Izaya asked.

I smiled and shook my head. Even though my job was easy as always I always wanted to have sex with him. Also I try my best to not show my loving side to him because it's plain creepy if other people see it.

"I took the kids to Shinra's today he's doing another blood test on them because he broke his last samples of their blood." Izaya said.

"Ugh so i'm guessing we won't be seeing them for another few hours?" I asked.

Izaya nodded then turned around and got up wrapping his arms around my neck kissing me. I kissing back picking him up and placing him on his desk. He wrapped his legs around my waist while I lightly pulled his fabric shirt off. He then started to lower his hands down my waist to the back of my pants. I quickly pulled away and stood up taking him with me.

Izaya gave me a confused look. Every Time the kids are taken in someone else's care we usually get straight to it no questions ask. I once rimmed him against his desk while he continued to work. He had a really hard time focusing but in the end I did eventually bang him on his desk. I smiled at the memory then got back to reality and took Izaya's hand in mine.

I led him to our small balcony that each apartment has in this apartment complex. I placed him in the chair that gave him a full view of the city. I quickly got the ring out while Izaya looked out at the city. The sun was started to set so it gave the small city a beautiful glow. I got down on one knee and held the ring out.

 _ **KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes a cliffhanger that is what I am doing! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! anyways I don't think that I will post an actual chapter on new year's day or eve because I will be working on a chapter for big time anorexia.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter… Do you believe that Izaya will say yes or no?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Izaya's pov**

I smiled and walked into Psyche's room taking her out of her bed. She smiled at me as I held her on my hip and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I set her down at the table while I got the ingredients out for a Valentines breakfast. I went back to Psyche and picked her up placing her on the counter next to me.

"You want to help daddy with breakfast since it's Valentine's day?" I asked her in a small babyish voice.

"Yes!" Psyche screamed clapping her hands together.

"Shh. Papa's sleeping still I want to surprise him with this valentine's breakfast. You get to do it too if you be quiet for him." I smiled.

Her came padding down the stairs with a wide awake Hibaya on her back. I could see the big smile on Hibaya's face as he saw me and Psyche. I laughed quietly taking Hibaya off of Him. I placed Hibaya In his high chair then took out a jar of baby food. I quickly placed it into a small plastic bowl.

I gave him his baby spoon then continued on with the valentines breakfast.

By the time I finished I had clearly made four bacon trips, scrambled eggs, an egg omelet, and sunny side up eggs. Then I made a small rise ball with egg yolk in one, and another rise ball with a small bacon ball in the other. Along with a metal cup of orange juice and a cigarette box with a small rose and a love letter from his lover (me). I picked up Hibaya while Psyche and Him followed me upstairs into Shizuo's and mine's room. I placed Hibaya at the end of the bed while shaking SHizuo awake.

Shizuo groaned but still woke up staring at me, then Psyche, then Hibaya, then Him. He then noticed the tray of breakfast that I had in my hands. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Happy Valentines day baby." I smiled holding out the tray to him.

He smiled and took it looking at then looked to me kissing me passionately, I obviously kissed back enjoying it while it lasted.

"Now eat I already fed Hibaya and Psyche along with myself." I said.

"This is amazing. Good thing I already have something planned for us for valentine's day. I bet mine would be way better than this amazing breakfast in bed, but mine won't taste as good as this though.

"I bet not."


End file.
